Fort Minor
Founded: in 2005. Headquarters: Website Link(s): *Official Fort Minor Website *Official Fort Minor Media Player *Official Fort Minor MySpace Page *Official Fort Minor Militia Website *Official Fort Minor Street Team *Official Fort Minor Forums *Unofficial Fort Minor Turkey Fan Club *Official "Fort Minor: We Major" Mixtape MySpace Page ("We Major" MySpace Expired) *Download the Official "Fort Minor: We Major" Mixtape *Official Site of the Machine Shop Mixtape *"Petrified / Remember The Name EP" on iTunes :Music Videos Link(s): *"Petrified" Music Video *"Remember The Name" Music Video *"Where'd You Go (Explicit Version)" :Music Video Download Link(s): *Download Fort Minor's "Believe Me (Director's Cut)" Music Video *Note this "Believe Me (Director's Cut)" Music Video download is linked directly to Laurent Briet's (the director of the music video) official website. It is in QuickTime format, is 44.1mb, widescreen, and is (almost) DVD quality. At the request of Laurent Briet, Fort Minor, or Warner Bros. this video will be removed. Select Download(s) *Dolla (Clean) *Remember The Name (A Capella Clean) BY-NC (By Fort Minor) *Spraypaint & Ink Pens (Clean) *'Nobody's Listening (Green Lantern Remix) - Clean' *'There They Go (Green Lantern Remix) - Clean' Label(s) * Machine Shop Recordings * Warner Bros. Records Genre(s) * Nü Metal * Hip Hop * Rap * R&B RIYL Band Members :Main Members: * Mike Shinoda (Founder, Lead Member) * Ryan 'Ryu' Maginn (from Styles Of Beyond) * Takbir 'Tak'Bashir (from Styles Of Beyond) * DJ Cheapshot (from Styles Of Beyond) * Vin Skully (from Styles Of Beyond) * Beatdown :Features: * Holly Brook (Currently Touring) * Jonah Matranga * Lupe Fiasco * Joseph Hahn (from Linkin Park) * DJ Green Lantern * Celph Titled (from The Demigodz) * Bobo * John Legend * Black Thought (from The Roots) * Common * Kenna * Sixx John Includes Members of * Linkin Park * Styles Of Beyond * Demigodz Band Biography Discography Albums *"The Rising Tied" *"We Major" (Official Pre-Album Mixtape) *"We Major (Limited Edition)" (Official Mixtape Re-Release) EPs *"Sampler Mixtape" *"We Major EP" *"Sessions@AOL EP" Singles * Petrified/Remember The Name (Vinyl) * Petrified/Remember The Name * Where'd You Go Promo CD * Get It / Spraypaint & Ink Pens * S.C.O.M. / Dolla * S.C.O.M. / Dolla / Get It / Spraypaint & Ink Pens (Vinyl) * Believe Me Pt.1 * Believe Me Pt.2 * Where'd You Go Fort Minor Militia Tracks :2006 * "Do What We Did" * "Tools Of The Trade" * "Kenji (Interview Version)" (Can also be heard (not downloaded) from the Official Fort Minor Website) * "Where'd You Joe (Remix by Joe Hahn)" (Remix by Joseph Hahn of Linkin Park) * "Strange Things" (According to Mike Shinoda, this is the first Fort Minor track that he wrote) * "Believe Me (Club Remix)" (Remix by Mike Shinoda. Done as a joke to see what Fort Minor would be like as mainstream Hip Hop.) * "Start It All Up" (According to Mike Shinoda, this is the first Fort Minor track that he wrote, which is actually also a scrapped Linkin Park song) * "Move On" (The first Militia track to feature Mr. Hahn) Mike's notes on these tracks... Other Various Tracks * "Trades Of The Tools" (Considered to be "Tools Of The Trade Pt.2", it is a parody of the original by DJ Cheapshot. It is not a Militia exclusive track, and can be downloaded by anyone from DJ Cheapshot's SpaceInvadas MySpace Page) Appears On Compilations Soundtracks Mix CDs * Movie Script Version 1 (Promotional CD) * Movie Script Version 1 (2-CD Original Soundtrack) * Emotional Madness Further Reading (links to websites, label biographies, fansites, books, periodicals or any additional information on the artist) Category:Artists